weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Achieving OBE: Project Stargate Discussion
How To Improve This Page More comments and discussion. About The focus of this page is to provide a technique for achieving an OBE or Out of Body Experience based on information provided by the declassified CIA Project Stargate files. This page was created because many people have been wanting to know if OBEs are scientifically possible, and what is the best technique for achieving an OBE. Hopefully this page not only will be able to provide Stargate files that assert that OBEs are scientifically valid, but also an easy to use and CIA suggested technique. Are OBEs Scientifically Valid? Wayne Mcdonnell did an analysis and assessment of the Gateway Process, created by the Monroe Institute, for its use in training personnel to advance their remote viewing abilities and to assess whether or not said Gateway Process was scientifically valid.Department of Defense. ANALYSIS AND ASSESSMENT OF GATEWAY PROCESS. CIA Electronic Reading Room, 1983. Print. The conclusion of this assessment is that the Gateway Process is sound and rational in terms of physical science. This conclusion is then followed by a step by step process to accelerate the Gateway Process to increase its effectiveness. Is There Any Other Evidence That This Works? Not only was it concluded in the Analysis and Assessment of the Gateway Process that said process was sound and rational in terms of physical science, the Gateway Process was also utilized by personnel and shown to be successful.Defense Intelligence Agency. SUN STREAK - ANNUAL REPORT 1986. CIA Electronic Reading Room, 1987. Print.INSCOM. ADVANCED INDIVIDUAL TRAINING FOR CENTER LANE PERSONNEL (U). CIA Electronic Reading Room, 1983. Print. Technique Based on reading over the steps provided by the Analysis and Assessment of the Gateway Process, I have composed a simple technique for achieving an OBE. # Listen to Mobius West (with stereo headphones)Monroe, Robert. Mobius West. Hemi-Sync Monroe Products, 2017. Online., follow the guided instructions, and initiate +Change with the parameters that you will achieve an OBE when you enter REM sleep, complete a specific task, and remember your OBE experience. # Play Mobius West on loop or a Metamusic Hemi-Sync track on loop while asleep. This technique should allow you to do the following: # Program your mind to enter an OBE when in a REM sleep state, complete a specific task, and remember the experience at will. How Does This Technique Work and Why Does It Work? The assessment mentioned earlier emphasizes the need to listen to hemi-sync frequencies, enter a REM sleep state, and to through hypnosis be able to initiate and remember an OBE. Mobius West is a track that features Hemi-Sync frequencies throughout that allows for someone to program their mind to enter any desired state, in a similar manner to self-hypnosis. Mobius West essentially fulfills all the requirements with one track. REM sleep occurs 90 minutes after falling asleep, so by listening to Hemi-Sync while asleep, one can enter a REM sleep state while listening to Hemi-Sync. Then +Change activates upon entering the REM sleep state, and allows for one to enter an OBE. Links to References # Analysis and Assessment of Gateway Processhttps://www.cia.gov/library/readingroom/document/cia-rdp96-00788r001700210016-5 # Mobius West Hemi-Sync Track https://soundcloud.com/tmiuk/mobius-west-hp021 # Sun Streak Annual Report 1986 https://www.cia.gov/library/readingroom/document/cia-rdp96-00788r001000010001-0 # Advanced Individual Training for Center Lane Personnel https://www.cia.gov/library/readingroom/document/cia-rdp96-00788r001700210007-5 Reference List Category:General Abilities Category:General Ability Category:Intermediate Level I